


Babylon

by Darsynia



Series: Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsynia/pseuds/Darsynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a Marauder too, you know!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge: Write one drabble per prompt, relating to the world of Harry Potter in some way. No less than 85 words, no more than 125.  
> The Prompts:
> 
> -ring  
> -'all over you'  
> -Babylon  
> -boys (or girls) of summer  
> -fire

Remus was going to go crazy if Peter continued to babble on about how _brilliant_ he thought James had been, and what a _genius_ idea it was. Normally he wouldn't care, he'd have taken it in stride. After all, bewitching Quidditch balls to switch personalities had been a pretty great prank. Pettigrew was missing a key component of their friend's character, however.

James Potter would _never_ have messed with Quidditch.

As Wormtail began fawning all over Prongs again, Moony's patience snapped.

"It was ME, all right?"

The three of them just stared.

"I'm a Marauder too, you know!"


End file.
